


she's a good girl (she feels so good)

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: you ask for it rough from rex and cody, and they deliver
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	she's a good girl (she feels so good)

“You’re so good for us, sweetheart,” Cody said softly. You shifted in his lap, your back flush against his chest as his hands wandered your body. You felt his fingertips graze down your stomach, leaving goosebumps in his wake as Rex brushed his lips along your throat.

Your body relaxed under them, the first soft, tender touches along your skin leaving you open and wanting. You could feel Rex grin into your neck, teeth grazing and making you shiver.

“Pretty thing,” Rex whispered, a hand sneaking up your thigh. “How d’you want it tonight, huh?”

Cody’s lips brushed your ear, and the low hum he let out vibrated through your body. You couldn’t hold back the little moan that left your lips, head falling back on his shoulder.

“We’ll give you anything you want, darling,” Cody purred.

Rex’s fingers brushed between your legs, tugging your thin panties aside.

“You’re already _so wet_ for us, love,” he marveled, giving you the barest brush of his fingers and making you gasp. “Can you be our good little girl and tell us? Let us take care of you?”

You let out a shamefully desperate whimper, letting yourself ebb and flow between their hands on your body.

“ _Daddy,_ ” you gasped, squeezing your eyes shut. Their attention on you was overwhelming, made you feel small and helpless under their touches. You reveled in it, whimpered with the way it made your body run hot. You were desperate, _aching_ for them. “I… can I please… h-have it rough tonight?”

It was hard not to stumble over your words when Rex’s fingers slipped inside you just as Cody’s teeth sunk into your shoulder.

“ _Please!_ ” You gasped again, as though you were fearful they’d take your pleasure away from you.

“ _Hush_ , little one,” Cody said softly, a shiver rolling up your spine at the gentle command.“You want it rough, huh? Our pretty girl wants to be a little fuck toy tonight?”

You nodded shamefully, attempting to bury your face. Cody only chuckled at your efforts.

“Y’hear that, Rex?” He mocked, making humiliation burn in your gut. “Hear what a naughty little thing she is?”

You could feel Rex laughing against your throat. He dragged his lips up your neck, the deep rumble of his laugh echoing in your chest.

“You’re desperate for it, aren’t you, baby?” He murmured, crooking his fingers inside you. “You want us to treat you like a little slut?”

You nodded shakily. “I’ll be such a good girl, daddy. I’ll be so good for both of you.”

“Always are, little one,” Cody rasped, his hand sliding down your stomach and working his fingers over your clit. Rex started fucking into you deeper, slower as Cody’s fingers rubbed soft little circles over you.

“ _Please_ , sir,” you gasped, clutching Cody’s wrist.

He locked eyes with Rex over your shoulder, a mischievous smirk already playing on his lips. Rex grinned back at him, gripping the back of your knee and you suddenly realized just how much you were in for.

Rex tore your panties from your body in one swift motion, tossing them to the floor as he settled between your thighs. With a smile on his face, he leaned down to drag his tongue along your pussy.

You let out a broken little moan, body going taut as Cody held you against his chest.

“Oh, that’s it, pretty girl,” he growled. “Let us hear you.”

“Th-Thank you,” you gasped, hands flying down to grip Rex’s shoulders. “Thank you, daddy.”

He chuckled, the vibrations thrumming through you as his tongue worked you open.

“So sweet, aren’t you?” Rex murmured as he mouthed at you.

You shivered again when you felt Cody’s lips at your ear.

“I know you’re already gagging for it,” he whispered, reaching down to hold your legs open even further for Rex. “But you know you won’t be coming yet, little one.”

You whined low in your throat, panting for breath. “But, I–”

“I know,” he said, voice dripping with condescension. He was mocking you now. His fingers gripped your chin, turning you to face him. “I know you want it. But when you ask for it rough, do you think _you’re_ the one in charge?”

You swallowed under his grip, eyes wide as you looked up at him. “No, sir.”

He smirked just as he squeezed your thighs, making you hiss.

“Do you know who is?”

Again, the tone of his voice sent humiliation straight down to your gut, and you knew Rex had to feel you clenching at Cody’s words.

“B-Both of you, sir.”

He slotted your lips together in a hungry kiss, making you whine and reach for him, aching for more of his touch. He nipped at your lip sharply, pulling away but never taking his hand off your jaw.

“So smart for a little slut,” he mocked you, and Rex laughed, pulling his mouth away to slide two fingers inside you.

“I’m glad you know your place, baby. Good to know you’ve got something going on in that pretty little head.”

You whined again, pathetically, looking down into his eyes when Cody let go of his grip on your chin.

“Daddy, _please_ ,” you sighed as Rex got onto his knees, fingers still crooked deep inside you, and leaned up to press a teasing kiss to your lips.

“Greedy girl,” he laughed. “What are you begging for, huh? Did you get too needy and forget your words again?”

Bashful tears pricked at your eyes when he pinched your cheek, directing your attention back to him.

“N-No, daddy,” you whispered.

He crooked his fingers deeper. “Then tell me what you’re begging for.”

You cried out when he added a third, stretching you open.

“Your cock!” You gasped. “ _Please_ , daddy, w-want your cock.”

“Knew you could do it, darling,” Cody teased, brushing his lips against the shell of your ear. “Asking so sweet.”

Rex lifted your thigh to slot your leg over his shoulder, withdrawing his fingers and pushing them into your open mouth.

“That’s a good girl,” he grinned, lining himself up with you. “Such a good little slut.”

The heat in your cheeks and your gut was almost unbearable now, you couldn’t help the desperate whines and pleading little whimpers for him to get inside you.

Rex gripped the back of your knee, tugging you as close to him as he could, and slowly worked himself inside you. You cried out, whining for him as he _finally_ sheathed himself inside you.

“Oh, pretty fuckin’ girl,” Cody growled in your ear. “That’s it, take his cock, _fuck_.”

You clung to Rex’s shoulders as he fucked into you roughly, shaky little exhales and soft cries filling the room.

“ _Thank you_ ,” you gasped, burying your face in his neck. “Needed it so bad, n-needed your cock, daddy, _thank you_.”

He was losing control of himself, gripping you tightly and grunting as he pushed himself deeper.

“Pretty fuckin’ thing,” he panted. “All you needed was my cock, huh? You been dreamin’ of me fuckin’ my cum into you? Filling you up?”

Your head fell back onto Cody’s chest, and you felt his fingers between you and Rex once again, thumbing roughly at your clit.

“Naughty girl,” Cody purred into your ear. You felt his fingers travel lower, _lower_ until his slick wet thumb brushed against your ass. “Bet you’d take us both at the same time, wouldn’t you?”

Your eyes flew open, and a pathetic whimper forced its way out of your throat when he slipped his finger inside you. You took him in easily, just as you’d done all those times before when he fucked you there, but you’d never taken them both at once like this.

Rex saw your eyes widen, and he slowed his pace, resting buried to the hilt inside you, and brushed a hand over your cheek. His eyes were locked on yours, and you shivered at the intensity in them.

“Is that what you want, sweet girl?” He asked earnestly, both his and Cody’s movements ceasing entirely, focusing on your body. “You wanna feel us both inside you?”

You nodded sheepishly. You _did_ want it– you’d shamelessly fantasized about it so many times before, but your heart stuttered a bit in the moment until you looked into Rex’s eyes.

His presence, Cody’s presence, completely set you at ease. They loved you, just as you loved them, and you knew they’d never hurt you. Not in any way you wouldn’t want them to.

He could see it all on your face, and Cody could feel your body relax into his, a hand coming up to gently massage your shoulder, littering it with kisses.

“We can go real slow, baby girl,” Rex whispered. “We’ll take care of you.”

You bit your lip, heat flushing your cheeks as you looked up at him.

“Thank you, daddy.”

He smiled broadly, cupping your cheek in his massive hand and leaning down to capture your lips in a kiss. You felt heady when he pulled away, chasing after his lips and making him chuckle.

He tucked his finger under your chin, turning you to face Cody.

“Be a good girl,” he smirked. “Give your commander a kiss.”

You turned your head eagerly, letting your lips fall open the moment you laid eyes on Cody.

“Can I kiss you, sir?” You asked breathily.

The smirk on his lips was absolutely filthy when he pulled you in by the back of the neck. His lips found yours quickly, making you moan into his mouth as Rex began to slowly thrust himself inside you again.

You could feel Cody grin against your lips as he slowly brushed his finger over your hole again, just barely pushing in the tip as Rex continued to fuck you.

“How’s that feel, little one?” He murmured, nipping at your lower lip.

You gasped breathlessly. “ _More…_ m-more, please, sir.”

He slipped his finger the rest of the way inside you, slowly working you open for him.

“Good girl, look at you,” he breathed. “Taking us so well. You always open up so easy for us, little one. You want another finger inside you? You wanna be stretched open?”

You nodded desperately, painfully eager to have them both inside you.

“That’s it,” he said, second finger sliding in easily beside the first. “ _Shit_ , she’s so fuckin’ tight, Rex.”

Rex groaned as he rocked his hips flush against you. “Think about how tight she’ll be around both of us.”

You cried out, trying to rock yourself back onto his fingers.

They laughed at your efforts, stilling you with a hand on your chest.

“Easy, baby,” Rex smirked. “You that eager to have two cocks in your pretty little holes? Huh? Can’t be satisfied till we fuck you open?”

You cried out brokenly as Cody worked a third finger in, the stretch lighting a fire in the pit of your stomach, desperate whimpers falling from your lips.

“Please!” You cried. “Pl-Please, sir, I can take it, I– _shit_ , please, Commander. _Please_ give me your cock. N-Need you both.”

The growl Cody let out was filthy, and from the grin on Rex’s face, you _knew_ you were in for it.

“You want my cock now, little one? You wanna be a greedy little slut?” Cody rasped.

“ _Please_ ,” you sighed, head falling back on his chest. “ _Use me_.”

You were panting as he lined up the tip of his cock with your hole. Rex paused his movements inside you, giving you room to breathe as the feeling of the tight stretch overtook you.

It was overwhelming in the best way, you were completely _consumed_ by them. Every part of your body, your consciousness, was filled by them both.

Cody worked himself completely inside you, breath coming in pants as they waited for your command.

You took a moment, just letting yourself _feel_. Their tight, muscles bodies surrounded you, hands squeezing, massaging, tugging you into them. They were gorgeous above you, around you, _inside_ you– you were desperate and overwhelmed.

“P…Please,” you gasped, eyes rolling back as your body finally adjusted to the fullness. “F-Fuck me.”

Twin groans escaped them as they finally began to move in earnest, both of their thick cocks thrusting in and out of you, taking their own pleasure and wringing you of your own.

“ _Angel_ ,” Rex gasped, burying his face in your throat. You felt the barest hint of teeth as he marked the tender skin. “Fuck me, you’re so good. _So good_.”

“Tightest little fuckin’ thing,” Cody groaned, squeezing at your hips. “Look at you, taking us so well… our pretty little toy, huh?”

You cried out again, both of them working you in tandem while Rex’s hips found a way to grind right against your clit.

“Baby girl forgot her words again?” Rex mocked, thrusting deeper. “Yeah, I know, sweetheart… pretty when you’re fucked dumb.”

“‘s the only thing going on in that pretty little head, isn’t it?” Cody grinned, grinding deep against your ass. “All you can think about is cock?”

Tears stung at the back of your eyes again, body completely overwhelmed and dripping around both of their cocks. You _needed it_ , couldn’t remember the last time you were so desperate.

“P…Please?” You whined, body going taut. “C-Can I…?”

Rex chuckled, grinding deep and working your clit once more.

“ _C-Can you_ what, baby? Come on, love, I know you can do it.”

You whined again, bucking your hips and letting a tear slip down your cheek. Rex thumbed it away, pushing it into your mouth.

“Daddy’s pretty little crybaby.”

A sob wracked through you. Both of them picked up their pace, fucking you deeper than you thought possible.

“Come on, little one. We know what you want,” Cody urged. “Now _beg_ for it.”

A broken moan forced its way out of your chest, and you collapsed between them.

“Pl-Please let me cum!” You begged, tears still in your eyes. “I c-can’t take it. T-Too much, too good, _please!_ ”

Both of their grunts sounded melodic to your ears, surrounding you completely as you felt them throb inside of you.

“Cum for us, sweetheart,” Rex rasped in your ear.

“Cum on our cocks, little one,” Cody breathed. “Let us feel that tight little cunt.”

It was like the world shattered when you fell apart, nothing else existing but the two men gripping you tightly to their bodies, working their cocks inside you as your orgasm overtook you.

Your eyes rolled back, body trembling as they fucked you through it, desperate for their own release as you took yours.

“Please,” you whispered. “Please, inside me, _please_.”

Rex came first, groaning your name low in his throat and dragging his lips over your skin. His release was followed by Cody’s, his rough grunts filling your head as he spilled inside you, cradling you against his chest.

You felt them both, hot and hard and thick and _deep_ , your body completely overtaken by them.

You trembled through the aftershocks of your release, letting your body come down as both of them littered your body with kisses.

They kept you seated on their cocks, keeping you as close as they could while they whispered your praises.

“ _So good for us, darling… You took us so well… Love you, love you so much._ ”

You felt like you were melting into them, their sweet lips and strong arms covering every inch of you. You were content to stay like this all night, as close as you could possibly feel them for as long as you could.


End file.
